Una vida junto a ti :inicio:
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Durante una lluvia todo puede suceder. Cuando todo dio incio entre nosotros dos, cuando todo comenzo durante una noche de lluvia. Hola a todos nuevamente! como han estado? de seguro muy bien por que no he escrito jajaja, bueno espero que les guste est


**...:Una vida junto a ti –inicio-:... **

(Una joven corre desesperada en busca de refugio por que detrás de ella unas personas la persiguen gritándole "PERVERTIDA", se sienta ocultándose y luego toma aire) Hola a todos! ^^U ¿qué tal? Disculpen esta escena pero es que como se habrán dado cuenta otra vez vuelvo a mis andanzas... jejeje no se asusten no es nada grave y mucho menos HENTAI! _ no es nada de eso!! Yo no soy una pervertida y mucho menos una loca que le gustan esas cosas, solo que esta vez he vuelto con mi linda parejita KAWAII: tomoyo&eriol *_* lo admito, debilidad ^^U. Pero esta vez he vuelto con el inicio de todo, ¿cómo paso todo la primera vez? No es asusten... no soy hentai, no me gusta pero es que hacen tan linda parejita ellos dos que me vuelven una empedernida inspiradora que puedo crear de todo, lamento si a muchos los asusto pero es que me gusta, ¿ustedes que opinan?... bueno, esto es LIME así que menores de 13 no quiero pervertirles la mente a menos que hayan madurado mucho... así que los dejo y luego les digo mis ultimas notas... (angel se da vuelta y ve que la gente huye gritando "+ NOTAS NO!!!" ¬¬* entendí el mensaje... Los dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruten... R/R PLEASE!!!! 

****************** 

Somos dos personas 

Una mujer y un hombre 

Somos dos amigos 

Somos la sonrisa del otro 

Somos dos confidentes 

¿Por qué no podemos ser dos amantes? 

Una ciudad oscura se alzaba tranquila soportando la caída del agua sobre ella, solo escuchando la suave melodía que cantaban las gotas al caer sobre la calle de la enorme ciudad de Tomoeda. El viento era fuerte pero era opacado por la oscuridad que causaban las enormes nubes grises y negras que se arremolinaban sobre la enorme ciudad tan hermosa de día ante la luz y tan silenciosa cuando el agua caía en pequeñas cascadas cristalinas. Las personas ahora descansaban aprovechando el clima tan raro que tenían cayendo sobre sus cabezas, sus casas o su ciudad, descansaban... quizás era de noche y el cansancio era mucho para soportar el desvelo... tal vez es de día pero la lluvia infunda esa necesidad de dormir por que no hay nada para hacer y solo el sueño es compañero de la lluvia... las gotas de agua caen a través de las hojas de los árboles pasando de vez en cuando como si los árboles fueran paraguas para el piso de Tomoeda. 

Una calle solitaria, llena de árboles que en primavera alguna vez fueron orgullosos cerezos que ahora solo duermen para su próximo florecimiento, la calle sigue inundada de silencio solo roto por el agua al caer, la maravillosa lluvia que lo limpia todo menos... el dolor. El silencio vuelve a romperse pero no por las gotas de lluvia sino por pasos en la lejanía, una sombra a lo lejos surge y camina como si olvidara que la lluvia esta sobre ella y la moja calando sus huesos y traspasando su suave piel, la piel tan blanca que se podría confundir con un abrigo blanco. Sigue caminando ajena a todo salvo sus pensamientos que corren gritándole en su mente frases, palabras, nombres, todo aquello que la confunden cada vez más y que quitan su atención de su alrededor, sus cabellos largos negros están pegados a su cuerpo, su rostro, su espalda... sobre todo su cuerpo cubriéndola apenas del frió, pero ella sigue caminando. Su cuerpo tirita de frió, el viento de la noche lluviosa no ayuda en nada a que su cuerpo se caliente, en nada, solo llaman más al frió para que ella sufra, aunque ella es ajena a esas emociones... 

Sus pasos se paran en seco, y lentamente va subiendo su vista al cielo abriendo de par en par sus ojos tan preciosos, aquellos que están siempre llenos de elegancia, gracia, sinceridad, atención, educación, dulzura y encanto, entre más... pero ahora son simplemente dos pupilas perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las nubes del cielo. Ojos violetas tan perfectos perdidos en nubes frías, sus cabellos dejan caer más gotas de agua al suelo, y su ropa ayuda como sí se tratará de otra nube más en el cielo que se perdió en la tierra. Sus labios dejaron salir al viento un suspiro muy pronunciado y a la vez suave, como si fuera algo delicado que se rompería al mero contacto con el viento y así el suspiro se perdió dejándola a ella nuevamente sola en la calle. 

Tomó valor y volvió a bajar su vista al suelo, su vista se perdió y emprendió un nuevo viaje al parque que de pequeña había conocido tan bien y que ahora solo llamaba a sus recuerdos, era hermoso estar ahí con su mejor amiga, su prometido y ahora esposo pero alguien en esos recuerdos la perturba como siempre lo hizo, como siempre lo hace y como siempre lo hará, torturarla eternamente sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, ni dolor ajeno, ni mucho menos pena por una joven como ella... 

Así sus pasos se detuvieron frente al rey pingüino, su pequeño y a la vez enorme centro de recuerdos para ella, era seguro estar a su lado por que le hacía recordar las miles de hazañas que había hecho con su mejor amiga. Nombres de cartas llegaron a su mente rápidamente: Fuerza... Borrar... esas y muchas más... elevó su mirada apenas un poco, lo suficiente para girar lentamente sobre su cuerpo y observar los alrededores, el bosque de los espíritus y donde alguna vez Ilusión hizo su acto de aparición. 

Se acerco a un banco y dejo caer su pesado cuerpo, lleno de agua, de frió, de cansancio pero sobre todo lleno de dolor. Se acurruco un poco para que el frió no pasará más allá de donde había llegado aún sabiendo que ese acto era inservible, estaba a disposición de la lluvia larga y fría de la noche... no era la noche, a penas caía la noche. Este momento en el tiempo, entre la tarde y la noche, era momentos que siempre lo recordaba... ¿por qué?... no lo sabía pero en su mente él estaba parado disfrutado haciéndola sufrir con esas sonrisas tan llenas de sarcasmo, inocencia y sin culpa... algo tan fácil de descubrir que no entendió por que no descubrió lo que él era en verdad. 

Sus ropas ahora se pegaban cada vez más a su cuerpo de mujer, uno que poseía belleza y gracia unidas demostrándole al mundo que ella era hermosa y ya toda una señorita. Pero a ella no le importaba mucho, en verdad solo algo le importaba. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se quedó ahí disfrutando de la lluvia que caía sobre ella, no quería irse y mucho menos moverse, ese lugar era algo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, con lluvia o sin ella. En su mente se arremolinaban, como las nubes de esa lluvia en el cielo de Tomoeda, los pensamientos de ella en su mente atrayendo gratos momentos y nostálgicos a la vez... ¿podría eso ser posible?... podrían ser bellos y a la vez lastimosos. Levantó sus manos y tiro sus cabellos hacía atrás para que no le molestasen la vista de sus hermosos ojos violetas pero volvían al mismo lugar como si desearán jamás moverse de ahí. 

El cielo de Tomoeda estaba perdido en la inmensa cantidad de nubes grises de lluvia que había, las gotas eran frías y a la vez eran muchas cayendo estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. El viento cada vez era más fuerte y eso significaba que muy pronto una tormenta, una muy fuerte caería sobre el suelo de Tomoeda haciendo que esa noche las casas fueran más cálidas y atrajeran a la compañía dentro de ella resguardando a sus dueños del frió, el agua, la lluvia, el viento. Pero la joven no daba intenciones de moverse, se quedaría ahí intacta, como había estado desde hace varios minutos, no daba señales de querer irse ni de refugiarse de la lluvia... tal vez... para ella... eso le ayudaría a limpiar viejos recuerdos, heridas aún no cerradas... tal vez la lluvia le ayudaba. 

Su cuerpo que estaba sentado en medio del banco bajo la lluvia tiritaba y sentía como las gotas rompían contra ella dejándola empapada sin piedad, hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y la oscuridad fue más fuerte... más negra... pero el ruido del agua aún se sentía... la lluvia aún caía, él frió aún se sentía... ¿era posible?... 

La joven elevó sus ojos hacía adelante y ahí vio a un joven sonriéndole como solo él hacía, con anteojos como él tenia, con una mirada cerrada pero que demostraba atención plena como él solía poner, con una sonrisa inocente y atenta mezclada con varios otros sentimientos como solo él podía crear en sus labios... quizás, esto era simplemente una pesadilla, un juego de ilusiones en su cabeza, esta noche tal vez sus ojos le habían jugado una broma que su corazón respondería. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, observo como él tenía el paraguas abierto sobre ella dejándolo mojarse completamente a él como ella ya lo estaba pero parecía tampoco importarle al joven que se mojaba ofreciéndole el paraguas a ella... solo para que no empeorara. El paraguas estaba sobre ella y él solo lo tenía dejando seco sobre su cuerpo únicamente la manga derecha de su traje, un traje negro con camisa azul oscura pero sin corbata, no vestía elegantemente pero tampoco ordinariamente, un complemento entre ambos que le hizo recordar a ella que ambos tenían el mismo aire... tal vez... solo por esta vez... el juego de ilusiones no haya sido verdad... Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente dejándola sumida en una oscuridad más grande que la de la tormenta que caía sobre la ciudad de Tomoeda, pero sus sentidos se iban apagando lentamente mientras sentía que caía... caía y su nombre se escuchaba en la lejanía, era bello escucharlo por aquella voz tan sensual, varonil, elegante, caballerosa, sencilla, directa, misteriosa... era perfecto que la llamara, que no se detenga, que continué llamándome... por favor, no calles. Seguía cayendo y no supo cuando pero su mente dejo de hacerla sentir su alrededor, la separo de la realidad tan rápido. 

Él joven se asusto tanto que tiro el paraguas dejándolo olvidado bajo la lluvia y poder detener la caída de la joven de largos cabellos. La sostuvo justo a tiempo de que su cuerpo cayera contra el banco del parque, la lluvia caía y él no dejaría de sostenerla hasta que ella reaccionará... jamás la soltaría, hasta que ella se lo ordenara. La envolvió en un abrazo y la levantando aún dejando que la lluvia cayese sobre sí mismo y sobre la joven que ahora cargaba en brazos, ese día las gotas no darían piedad. La sostuvo y la miro con su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y se asusto por que estaba más pálido que de costumbre... temía por su vida, y se moriría con ella si algo le pasará, susurro unas palabras y desaparecieron dejando solamente en el suelo el paraguas que él antes cargaba para ella pero que ahora solo era un rastro de que estuvieron presentes en el parque. La lluvia caía sobre el suelo del parque donde el único testigo era el rey pingüino, el gran soberano de los pingüinos y protector justo de los niños que juegan sobre él y a su alrededor. Un viento fuerte sopló llevándose consigo el paraguas a través de todo el parque hasta que desapareció igual que lo habían hecho esa joven pareja, él, que cargaba de ella en sus brazos... todo desaprecio, todo rastro de ellos. La lluvia caía y la oscuridad seguía sobre la ciudad como si la dama de la noche estuviera ideando un momento especial esa noche, el viento soplo y en segundos un trueno cayo sobre la ciudad, él sonido rompió el silencio de aquella noche oscura, de aquella joven noche oscura. El viento sopló fuertemente llevándose consigo rastros de hojas sueltas que los árboles habían regalado como ofrenda al cielo nublado, los árboles se mecían él la noche mientras que en otro lugar dos jóvenes llegaban mojados por el rastro de la lluvia... 

Una gota cayo rompiendo el silencio en una mansión inglesa, en una antigua mansión rodeada de un aura misteriosa y llena de magia... simplemente magia de un poderoso ser que la habitaba. Y así más gotas cayeron dejando saber que la mansión estaba siendo ocupada por dos jóvenes, él muchacho tenía el cabello goteando agua de lluvia mientras su mirada era seria y preocupada, sus ropas ahora se pegaban cada vez más a su cuerpo adulto que mostraba los duros entrenamientos que había tenido de niño y de adulto. Se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión, adentro pero eso no evitaba que él tuviera frió en su cuerpo ni en el de ella, se encamino a las escaleras de la enorme mansión para buscar su habitación y así ella pudiera calentarse y cobrar nuevamente el sentido, no la llevo a un hospital... ella los odiaba, los detestaba y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Tomo aire y subió las escaleras aún con la joven en brazos, una joven que estaba inundando los sentidos de él con una suave fragancia a lilas salvajes, nunca se detuvo a descubrir que bellezas guardaba la joven que sostenía... 

Se detuvo unos segundos delante de la puerta con la joven en sus brazos, cualquiera pensaría que eran recién casados pero ahora a él solo le importaba poder salvarla a ella, cuidarla siempre. Abrió la puerta con su magia convocó un hechizo y la puerta se abrió delante de él revelando una habitación muy elegante y decorada exquisitamente, detalles antiguos se mezclaban con la belleza de la habitación donde los libros eran fieles observadores de todo lo que sucedía dentro, no la llevo a una cama por que sabía que sentiría frió así que decidió llevarla a la biblioteca donde la chimenea que ahora él encendía con su magia y dejaba iluminada completamente la habitación, calentaba a los presentes en la biblioteca. La chimenea calentaba el aire para que la joven despertara con su calor, y él joven pudiera recuperar su normal temperatura, los libros parecían cobrar vida con la luz que surgía de las llamas de la chimenea, una alfombra que cubría todo el piso se extendía orgullosa, sus colores y su forma eran exquisitas de un valor incalculable pero que ahora solo servía para cuidar a los dos jóvenes del frió helado de la noche... sí, era una noche fría, tormentosa y con dejos de relámpagos y rayos por todos lados sin piedad que caían. 

El joven deposito suavemente sobre la alfombra a la muchacha y al dejarla su rostro se acerco al de ella, parecía un ángel que perdió su rumbo en la noche y que era presa de una tormenta, se alejó con su mayor fuerza de voluntad que de seguro caerían ante la fragancia de lilas salvajes que comenzaba a bañar la habitación. Se levantó y salió de la biblioteca para poder ir a buscar algunas toallas y unas mantas, y así poder hacer entrar en calor a su acompañante nocturno... La brisa de la mañana tan hermosa había sido reemplazada por un frió viento que calaba los huesos de todos y que llamaba cada vez más a la fría lluvia de esa noche, la tormenta estaba conquistando cada tramo de la ciudad, los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y los relámpagos iluminaban completamente la ciudad como faros enormes. Las nubes parecían no querer irse por nada ya que aún se mantenían unidas y sus colores eran oscuros dando señales a todos de que esta noche la lluvia seguiría cayendo. 

La puerta cedió y un joven muy atractivo entró cargando varias toallas y una que otra manta, se detuvo en seco y observó el rostro desde lejos de la muchacha que aún descansaba sobre la alfombra, se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta volviendo su completa atención a la jovencita que descanaba ajena a su alrededor, estaba acostada prácticamente al lado de la chimenea dejándole sentir plenamente el calor de las llamas que el había convocado con la magia de su interior, una magia que heredo de su pasado... 

Se acerco caminando lentamente como un felino cuando observa a su presa inmóvil en el suelo, se detuvo y se inclino cediendo su peso sobre la alfombrar y así tomando algunas toallas se disponía a cubrir el cuerpo helado de la joven de largos cabellos pero en su trayecto su mente quedo paralizada, sus sentidos inmovilizados presas de una dulce fragancia y una belleza exquisita. La miro ascender y descender su pecho a un ritmo lento y suave que lo llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, las gotas de sus cabellos comenzaron a caer como lluvia sobre el cuerpo de la joven. Reacciono y comenzó a friccionar la toalla sobre sus brazos y luego sus piernas, no lo quería admitir pero el suave roce de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella provocaban mil y una sensaciones en su interior, la delicia, la dulzura, el deseo... 

Se separo algo agitado luego de haber friccionado tanto, dejo a un lado dos toallas ya húmedas por el cuerpo de ella y tomo una seca para pasarla por sus cabellos desparramándolos sin compasión por su rostro, caían como agua de un color negro azulado, una magnifica visión. Separo la toalla que impedía su vista y busco a la joven, ella aún seguía dormida boca abajo calentándose lentamente con las llamas para volver a tener su normal temperatura, el peligro había pasado. Eriol respiro profundamente y elevó su vista a la ventana admirando la lluvia que chocaba contra sus ventanas estrepitosamente sin piedad como si trataran de entrar, la lluvia limpiaba viejos pensamientos, renovaba nuevos sentimientos... una conspiración contra él para que la encontrara a ella tendida a sus pies en la alfombra debilitando sus defensas, desafiando su control, tentando su paciencia... ¿cómo podía hacer todo eso una simple mujer a un hechicero de gran poder?... él simplemente calló a los pies de su belleza, dulzura, sencillez, carisma, encanto, eso y mucho más. 

Volvió su vista a la joven y vio con sorpresa y asombro que dos bellas amatistas ahora lo observaban envueltas en millones de pensamientos y sentimientos, se detuvo en seco pero no pudo decir palabra ni mover un músculo de su cuerpo por que esa mirada lo paralizaba, ella no se inmutó y se mantuvo callada e inmóvil ante él acostada en la alfombra solamente elevando su rostro unos centímetros del suelo. 

No se movieron por un rato hasta que un trueno cayo en la tierra de Tomoeda rompiendo el escaso silencio que aún dejaban escuchar las gotas de lluvia, el sonido fue muy grande llenando el aire de aturdimiento momentáneo pero una reacción congeló al joven ojiazul... ella había saltado asustada por el ruido, se sorprendió por esa reacción, ella en tan solo segundos... instantes saltó sobre el cuerpo de él y lo atrapo con sus brazos y una mezcla de frío de lluvia y calidez humana. No se movió él ni ella, simplemente en el suelo de la alfombra se mantuvieron abrazados mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza su camisa oscura sin deseo de apartarlo y con un profundo anhelo de que él no se moviera. Él joven quedó ahí con las manos a un costado mientras que en su rostro pegado se encontraba una mirada de sorpresa, la lluvia caía tranquila ahora pero con la misma intensidad, el trueno había pasado y ahora él comenzaba a responder el abrazo... 

Él joven sonrió y cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar por el momento, no quiso moverse ni romper aquel hechizante calor que lo invadía. Respiro tranquilamente tratándole de infundir a ella paz y calma, sonrió sencillamente y luego con una voz suave pero a la vez muy hermosa le dijo susurrándole: - Tomoyo... ya todo esta bien, la noche pasará, no temas... 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, jamás había escuchado la voz tan pacifica del joven que la acompañaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba abrazada a él por que ella quería, por que ella había empezado ese contacto entre los dos. La lluvia aún caía rompiendo su caía contra los vidrios de los enormes ventanales de la biblioteca, nada se escuchaba solamente el agua cayendo sin piedad sobre la ciudad. Tomoyo apretó más el abrazo por que odiaba escuchar los truenos sobre la tierra... la aterraban... ¿por qué?... ella no lo sabía, pero algo era cierto, los detestaba. Se hundió más en el pecho del joven sujetándose únicamente de los brazos de él, de una camisa. Respiro un poco solo para tranquilizarse aún cuando las palabras de él la habían traído a una paz realmente acogedora: - Gracias... Eriol... 

Él se helo en su lugar por que no esperaba una respuesta así de ella, sonrió aún más, discretamente pero sonrió contento por que ella no lo rechazo, no rechazo el abrazo de protección que él le daba. Siguieron así ellos unidos por el abrazo con la chimenea y los libros como únicos testigos de ese abrazo tan hermoso y tierno, los cabellos de ella aún dejaban fluir agua de lluvia de aquella noche mientras que los anteojos de él estaban olvidados a un costado sin darles mucha importancia. No sabían por que pero esa noche algo mágico fluyo entre ellos, no sabían por que una calidez los invadía y por que el aire se volvía más embriagador, quizás ella invadía con su fragancia a lilas salvajes los sentidos de él, o tal vez él invadía los sentidos de ella con aroma a sabiduría, misterio, magia... 

Tomoyo elevó su vista del pecho de Eriol buscando sus ojos, se quedo mirándolo profundamente dejando que el tiempo pase sin importarle, dejándolo fluir libremente como la lluvia que caía sobre la ciudad. Se quedo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, no quería moverse, aún seguían en el suelo alfombrado con la chimenea a sus espaldas y el calor inundando la habitación pero escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo completamente. Lo miraba profundamente, como él la miraba a ella. Eriol sonrió ante sus ojos tan hermosos, unas bellas amatistas ahora lo miraban buscando su mirada. No podía moverse, esos ojos tan hermosos lo habían atrapado en esa trampa de belleza, se mantuvo donde estaba por que él no cedería tan rápido ante su atención. Y algo dentro de él lo impulso con una patada a actuar, jamás había pasado eso, nunca... pero ahora él observaba el rostro de ella, sus finos rasgos se movían con la luz de las llamas trayendo a su mente los deseos más escondidos que tuviera, sus ojos eran hechizantes piedras preciosas observándolo atentamente, sus cabellos juguetones caían sobre su rostro pegándose a él aún por el agua de la noche, pero sus ojos no pudieron contenerse y los labios de Tomoyo chocaron con sus ojos azules intenso, eran preciosos... perfectos... encantadores... y su deseo de probar la dulzura de ellos no se hizo esperar. Susurrando fue despacio y atento, no deseaba asustar a su acompañante: - Tomoyo... – ella lo miró sorprendida por que él ahora acaricia con una de sus manos una mejilla suya, lo miro y él siguió – déjame... esta noche probar por favor la dulzura de tus labios – Y ella quedo paralizada por que sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso de los de Eriol, rápido fue que en un movimiento sello su boca con la de él para hacerla propia, también fue delicioso por que en cuestión de segundos ella le respondía ese beso. 

La lluvia afuera seguía cayendo desde el cielo oscuro donde las nubes bailaban al compás de la noche y el viento oscuro, no daban señales de terminar y no daban señales de querer hacerlo. El viento ahora movía ferozmente las hojas de los árboles permitiéndose él poder dispersarlas por toda la ciudad bañándola con hojas de diferentes formas y colores. 

Sin embargo en una habitación solamente iluminada por la luz de las llamas y la calidez del fuego dos personas se separaban para buscar los ojos del otro y saber que lo que estaban haciendo era correspondido por su compañero. 

Eriol la miró con amor, con pasión, como si alguien mirara a su más preciado tesoro, sonrió ante el sonrojo de su joven acompañante nocturna: - Te ves muy hermosa Tomoyo cuando te sonrojas – dijo acariciando la mejilla de ella para luego depositar sobre ella un beso suave, tranquilo... al separarse busco su rostro y vio como ella estaba bañada de un delicioso sonrojo claro. 

Tomoyo no podía evitar su mirada, tan hechizante y a la vez penetrante que solo él podía crear en esos ojos tan hermoso, no la esquivo por que ella no lo quería hacer y aún si quisiera no podría, eso lo sabía muy bien... se quedó viéndolo mientras él jugaba con caricias esparciéndolas por su rostro. Él joven ojiazul le sonreía y ella no podía evitar pensar lo guapo que se había puesto. 

Ella lo había visto volver en el aeropuerto a Tomoeda, ella lo había visto transformarse en su fiel confidente, ella lo había visto transformarse en su corazón como ante sus ojos en un atractivo hombre, joven todo a la vez. Pero ella pensó... por que en ese momento él le negaba todo lo que había creído con besos suaves en sus labios frente a la chimenea de su casa... ella había creído que él no podía amarla, ella había creído que él nunca le correspondería estos sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía con él y para él... se resigno y esa noche había salido a olvidarlo, lo prometió... aunque ahora todos esos pensamientos los rechazo de la manera en que él la estaba besando, besos suaves y deliciosos... nada más. 

Tomoyo lo miró al separarse, como amaba esa mirada llena de dulzura y madurez impecables, ella se sentó un poco mejor separándose de mi abrazo y envuelta aún con una manta que él mismo le había puesto cuando ella descansaba. Las llamas de la habitación hacían que cada tramo cobrara vida y cada gota de lluvia hacía que el ruido se intensificará. Las hermosas flores del jardín, del hermoso jardín de la mansión tan enorme donde Eriol y Tomoyo ahora se refugiaban de la lluvia, dejaban resbalar las gotas de agua de sus pétalos para que cayeran al suelo disfrutando del frió baño de esa noche, las fragancias de cada una se habían perdido siendo remplazado por el aroma tan embriagador de la hierva fresca recién mojada. 

Tomoyo miró a Eriol: - ¿Dime que es lo que piensas ahora?... – Eriol quedó sorprendido internamente por aquella pregunta pero supo ocultar tantos sentimientos como había hecho siempre – no sé por que estamos aquí... somos amigos, los mejores... pero ahora... no se que somos... ¿dime que es lo que piensas ahora? 

Eriol sonrió, había comprendido sus dudas: - Tomoyo, yo ahora tampoco se que es lo que me pasa, ni los miles de sentimientos que ahora me acogen... – era hora de dejar de fingir, diría todo lo que siente aún si tenía que sacrificar la hermosa amistad que tenía con ella, no valía tenerla como amiga, la deseaba tener como mujer – lo que yo pienso, al verte es que eres la persona más hermosa de este mundo... – Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente – pero a la vez cuando beso tus labios – puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella sellando las palabras que pudiera decir – siento la dulzura que tienes y que deseo que solo sea mía... – movía sus manos a la mejilla de ella y disperso varios mechones que había caído sobre su rostro – te comencé a amar... te estoy amando... y siento que te amaré por siempre... quiero que seas mías como yo lo seré para ti – Tomoyo lo miró soñadoramente, Eriol ahora le estaba diciendo en palabras tan dulces que la amaba, que la deseaba como ella lo deseaba a él... ¿podría ser todo esto verdad?... 

Tomoyo: - ¿Me amas... tanto como yo a ti? – Eriol quedó paralizado, él no sabía que ella lo amaba, que ella le correspondía en sentimientos, en deseos, en anhelos... él no sabía que aquella hermosa diosa, que aquel hermoso ángel que ahora tocaba con las palmas de sus manos podría amarlo a él... sonrió asintiendo y lentamente deposito un beso suave en sus labios que poco a poco se amoldaban a su boca, a sus propios labios. No lo pudo evitar y lentamente la invito a pararse con él hasta quedar completamente erguidos sobre la alfombra de la enorme biblioteca, sus labios se separaron unos instantes y sus ojos no podía dejar de mirarse, sus miradas se cruzaban como si un hechizo los atrapara. Ella lo miro profundamente y notó la belleza que sus ojos azules tan oscuro guardaban recelosos de todos – Sabes Eriol... tienes unos bellos ojos azules... 

Eriol sonrió en agradecimiento llenado de hermosura la vista de ella, beso momentáneamente con un cálido beso y dijo en respuesta de su melodiosa voz: - gracias por tus palabras amada mía... pero los ojos más preciosos los tienes tu, los tiene tu rostro angelical y tan bello que solo tu posees... – Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente solamente para que Eriol la mirara con ojos más enamorados. Ella tenía vergüenza de lo que pronto pasaría siendo testigo la lluvia nocturna de esa noche, tenía miedo de todo lo que en instantes podría pasar, ella... se paro en seco por que las manos de él envolvían las suyas y sus labios se escondían en sus cabellos llegando a su oído. Poco a poco las manos de él acompañaron las de ella al cuello de su camisa y las deposito ahí lentamente sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo su cuerpo masculino por el suave tacto de ella. Susurro muy despacio en su oído: - Deseo que tú lo hagas, no debes temerme por que yo no te lastimaré. – sonrió entre sus hermosos cabellos cuando ella comenzó a moverse entre la tela de su camisa desabrochando lentamente botón por botón. Sintió él frió de la noche golpear contra su pecho al descubrirse y la calidez de la chimenea pegarse sobre su piel... pero algo lo mantenía muy cómodo, el tacto de la piel de seda de ella que dejaba caricias sobre su piel. 

Así en instantes la camisa cayo deslizándose por el cuerpo de él al suelo alfombrado, ahora le tocaría a ella por que quería hacerla sentir segura esa noche que había aceptado quedarse en su compañía revelándole que lo amaba. La miró fijamente al separarse de su oído y atrapó con un fogoso beso los labios de ella y así descubrir bebiendo de ella la dulzura que aún le mantenía oculto de él. Deslizo suavemente sus manos por la espalda de ella no permitiéndole escapar, de pronto algo lo detuvo en sus caricias... un escalofrío recorrió la piel de ella haciéndole percatar a él que ella tenía frió y miedo... fue descendiendo la intensidad del beso y poco a poco solo eran leves roces de sus labios con los de ella. Se separo de ella sabiendo que esa noche él le infundiría la tranquilidad y protección que él juraba siempre darle: - Tomoyo... – ella lo miró, no sabía si ella sentía lo que él percibió o simplemente fue una reacción de ella pero esa noche él infundiría amor – esta noche – la lluvia se escuchaba fuerte – yo quiero hacerte sentir segura... protegida... no quiero obligarte a nada por que yo siempre te cuidare y lo menos que quiero hacer es lastimarte, es lo ultimo que deseo. – paro unos segundos para que ella entendiera sus palabras- solo dime que me detenga y lo haré por que más adelante... no podré contener el deseo de amarte con todo lo que siento por ti, dime que me detenga y eso haré... – la miro pacíficamente, odiaría si la obligaba a hacer algo que ella no quería, se odiaría. Pero algo golpeo su mente rápidamente, lo dejo paralizado, ella si quería continuar por que le asintió en señal de que continuara que ella no se echaría atrás en este momento cuando se profesarían su amor eterno. Él le sonrió y susurrando le dijo "te prometo amar eternamente"... 

Eriol continuó... deslizo sus manos atrás del cuerpo de ella y poco a poco fue desprendiendo el vestido que tenía, uno lila tan hermoso como ella lo es. El vestido fue fácil de desabrochar pero algo lo detuvo a él, descubrió que en segundos con solo un paso tendría al amor de su vida, a la persona que amaba entregada completamente a él... y así el vestido cayo revelando la hermosa figura que ella portaba y traía en su ser marcada. Era decididamente una diosa ante sus ojos y ahora ella era de él, y él era de ella. Comenzó a besarla con delicadeza pero luego para sorpresa de él los labios de ella comenzaron a intensificar sus besos, sus caricias, su amor. Y así comenzaron a deslizar toda prenda de sus cuerpos al suelo, olvidando el pudor de la noche frente a sus ojos y dejando de lado toda pena que tuvieran, no eras lujuria lo que se profetizaban esa noche, era amor puro y sin pena, era amor lleno de cariño y pasión, una mezcla equilibrada entre cada sentimiento donde este momento se demostraban en carne y hueso durante esa noche de lluvia el amor que se sentían. 

Tomoyo comenzó a descender al suelo alfombrado llevándose consigo el cuerpo de Eriol para luego terminar abrazados frente a la chimenea y sobre la alfombra tan cómoda acostados disfrutando de las caricias que él otro podría proporcionar a su acompañante. Los besos iban y venían, las caricias llegaban y se iban, cada vez la pasión llegaba más lejos... 

Así poco a poco Eriol poseyó el cuerpo de ella lentamente, suavemente hasta que algo le impidió continuar, Tomoyo le entregaba su virginidad, su total pureza solamente a él. Busco los ojos de ella y los atrapó con su mirada tan conquistadora, y acerco sus labios despacio a los de ella y tomándolos con los suyos dejo que el miedo desapareciera y la duda se esfumara. Así mientras el beso entre ambos fluía él la tomo dejando que el grito de dolor de ella se ahogara en su beso, una lagrima fluyo de sus ojos amatistas y eso asusto más que cualquier cosa al joven ojiazul. 

Eriol preocupado se separo de sus labios y susurro: - ¿Estas bien amada?... ella asintió y eso tranquilizo al joven por que ella sonreía agradecida por esa noche que aún no terminaba. Pronto se fusionaron en un baile de amor demostrándose que es anoche todo cambiaría entre ellos, cada trueno que caía ahora a Tomoyo no le importaba, cada lluvia que caía no les causaba a ningún de ellos frió por que entre ambos la calidez de sus cuerpos se fusionaba. Siguieron así durante un buen tiempo disfrutando de la compañía mutua entre ambos, no querían separarse y así siguieron unidos hasta que el cansancio los abatió destrozando su energía y dejando a ambos exhaustos durmiendo sobre la alfombra de la enorme y gigante biblioteca que contenía miles de historias, relatos, diarios, información, historia pura y contada por puño y letra por el más poderosos de todos los hechiceros. La lluvia aún caía y por esta noche las cosas no cambiarían salvo por un detalle... dos personas, dos amigos ahora se convertirían en dos seres que se aman con profundos y puros sentimientos, una joven de melodiosa voz y dulzura sin igual, y un joven con un aire de misterio y basta sabiduría ahora dormían con una sonrisa sabiendo que su corazón a partir de esa noche podría dormir en paz sabiendo que los sentimientos que guardaba estaban ya dichos y lo mejor es que eran correspondidos. 

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo!! ^^ ¿qué les pareció?... ¿muy meloso?... jeje ^^U es que me pareció muy tierno la descripción, de seguro l mitad están durmiendo en el teclado diciendo "la prox. más corto" jeje, es que me pareció muy lindo describiendo como fue el primer encuentro entre Eriol y Tomoyo, es que es muy kawaii esta pareja al igual que la de Sakura y Shaoran ¿o me equivoco? ^^ son muy divinas!! 

Espero que me dejen muchos r/r please!!! no saben como me gustan sus opiniones :P es que son muy cools, dejen muchooooooooosssssss!! Jajaja la emoción del momento. 

No se que más decirles, salvo que estoy orgullosa de este fic aunque es mi tercero así que no esperen maravillas jajaja pero espero que valga la pena leerlo y que todos ustedes hayan disfrutado de la lectura, trate de hacerla más bien desde el punto de lo que piensan, sienten cada uno de ellos. 

**MIS SALUDOS A TODOS Y GRACIAS A CADA UNO QUE SE TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE HASTA LEER MIS NOTAS!!! ^^**

Y una cosa más: ¡ESTO NO ES HENTAI! _ perdonen pero me molestaría que este fic tan suave, lime pero que demuestra el punto de vista desde una pareja que se ama y lo demuestra físicamente. ASI QUE NO ES HENTAI. 

^^ Me voy yendo mandándoles muchos saludos a todos, nos hemos en mis otros fics y sobre todas las cosas les pido que si hacen un fic no lo dejen a la mitad por que saben que frustración es par aun fanático no poder leer como termina la historia que más le gusto jajaja si, ya se que me oigo como una loca pero es que me gustaría que todo el mundo escribiera y hiciera espectaculares fics ^^ (hasta yo jajaja) 

SALUDOS A TODOS ^^ HASTA LA PROXIMA. 


End file.
